


Alphamon & Magnamon & UlforceV-dramon: A Story in Three Parts

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Series: in the air of the earth we are home [2]
Category: DIgimon Story Cyber Sleuth - Fandom, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story Series, i can now add those tags as of the last chapter
Genre: Gen, Mentions of War, More likely than you'd think, a fic where iknow the amount of chapters?, adopting your siblings, aka how the group becomes a thing, as per the point in time it takes place, bet you didn't see that coming, i have no idea how to tag this?, royal knights origins!, suprise there's more, surprise it's actually cyber sleuth!, via eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: The origins of the Royal Knights as a group, how a set of twins grow up and find their sibling, and how the world begins to gain something of an order.
Relationships: Alphamon & Magnamon, Magnamon & UlforceV-dramon, UlforceV-dramon & Alphamon, they're siblings yeet
Series: in the air of the earth we are home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694707
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact this is one of the only fics i can say with absolute certainty, i know how many chapters it will have. 
> 
> also the three chapters are in one fic because these three siblings cannot be separated. never separate them.

Dodomon hatches alone.

  
  


Dodomon hatches alone, in a wooded forest, all alone save the forest's wailing wind and harsh shadows and the few pale pale pale fragments of the egg Dodomon had hatched from on the ground. Dodomon is newborn, and cold, and scared. Dodomon does not like this place. So Dodomon wanders.

  
  


Dodomon wanders, and wanders, and wanders. Because Dodomon does not know  _ where _ , but Dodomon knows that there is  _ somewhere _ that is better,  _ somewhere _ that is more wanted than this godforsaken forest with its wailing wind and harsh shadows and trees that stand tall and unwavering.

  
  


There is rain, at some point. Heavy rains that fall and fall and fall and Dodomon is too little to do anything but get swept up in the flood that results from the torrents of rain. Dodomon get swept up, and taken somewhere else by the way the water runs, and all Dodomon can do is close their eyes and brace themself against the flood and try not to hit anything with too much force.

  
  


Eventually the water spits Dodomon out somewhere. It is new. It is some sort of plains area, with forest nearby but far all at once. Dodomon does not like the plains. There is too much open sky, too much sky and clouds and no shelter from anything that could come tearing down to snatch them up and eat them.

  
  


Dodomon decides that the forest, terrifying as the first one had been, would be best. So they make their way to the forest, hopping there, hopping as fast and as far as they can because exhaustion weighs against them but the fear of what the far-too-open sky could bring is heavier. They make it into the forest. Dodomon makes it into the forest, and Dodomon makes sure to wedge themself under some exposed tree roots, and Dodomon let's themself sleep.

  
  


Dodomon wakes up again, and they hear something. Their ears are small, but sharp in hearing. There is the sound of crying. And it is nearby. And Dodomon recalls their lonely birth, and at two days old they decide that they will help whoever is crying.

  
  


They wiggle out from under the tree roots, shake themself off, and begin hopping towards where the crying is coming from. They hope underneath of a tree, some other exposed tree roots, and there is the shattered remains of an egg, and another Baby underneath those tree roots. They are crying.

  
  


Dodomon chirps, and they hop until they are next to the Baby - a Chicomon - and they press themself against Chicomon. Chicomon's body is covered in fuzz that could become fur in a later evolution, while Damon's body is covered simply in mythril fur, but it does not matter much. Dodomon, a newborn, sits beside Chicomon, another newborn. Neither of them can speak in words, but they can chirp, and whine, and squeak.

  
  


_ Siblingsibling _ . Dodomon presses themself again Chicomon.  _ Wearetwinswearekin _ .

  
  


Chicomon chirps as well.  _ Kinkinkinwearetwinswearekin _ . And they have stopped crying, and they are calm now. Chicomon closes their eyes, and sleeps. And Dodomon closes their eyes, and sleeps. And the two twins sleep, underneath tree roots, underneath a forest and tree roots and safety and tucked away from the vast, far-too-empty sky.

  
  


That first moment is one of the few things that is remembered clearly by Dodomon, even as they evolve into Dorimon and Chicomon becomes Chibimon, even as Dorimon becomes DORUmon and decides she will be her town's sister, even as Chibimon evolves into V-mon and decides that he will be the male twin, and that they will balance the other.

  
  


DORUmon and V-mon travel, of course. There is not much food that is easy to find, and they are always hungry. They are always fighting, as well. It is much too hard to avoid fighting, when there are so many others that attack them for no reason. Still. They travel around.

  
  
  


Two years after they begin their travels, they stumble upon an egg, hidden away in a cave next to a pool of water. The ground is trembling from some shaking of the earth, and the egg rolls, and DORUmon and V-mon both scramble to catch it. The egg hatches in both of their hands, a small Chicomon with silver eyes peering out at them. DORUmon and V-mon both look at each other and decide that this will be their little sibling.

  
  


DORUmon grows. Another year of travel, another year of growth. Chicomon becomes Chibimon. V-mon stays in his form. DORUmon grows, yet stays in her form as well.

  
  


They travel, still. It is what they know how to do. There are more fights fight, more food found, more battles won.

  
  


They stumble upon an older dragon, clad in shining armor and with a sword that is in segments and yet glows with heat. She carries with her two Dracomon. 

  
  


They speak. DORUmon does not remember all of what is said. But she does remember that the forest, even these years later, feels like  _ home _ . It is a difficult thing, to forget the place you hatched in, if you hatched alone. It does not look like it has rained recently. She hopes that means that it will continue not to rain.

  
  


DORUmon is wrong, and she is very, very weary of the rain even on the second day. Slayerdramon has burrowed under the ground, even with claws not meant for digging, and she and V-mon and Chibimon have all been eating roots for the past week or so. Maybe it has not been a week. But it feels like a long time. The Dracomon eat only blue or green gemstones, hidden under the dirt.

  
  


The water rises. Eventually, the only way out is the dig  _ up _ . DORUmon's claws are not quite meant for digging. She ignores this and digs regardless. This forest was her birthplace - she will not let it be her grave. 

  
  


The Dracomon both evolve, into a blue and green Coredramon. She cares not. All she cares about is that they are out from the earth, out of the dirt and the cursed rains have finally  _ stopped _ . She nearly weeps with relief. That godforsaken forest had not killed her or her twin or her sibling, after all. 

  
  


They all stand on an outcropping of rock. It is better shelter from the floodwater that still remains. She thanks Slayerdramon and the two Coredramon for their help in keeping her brother and sibling safe, and then she, too, is covered in a glow of evolution, until she is bigger once more. DORUgamon's fur is darker, and she is bigger and has wings, but that is only the most noticable change. She gives them one last nod, then flies off with her siblings in her arms.

  
  


The years pass and she grows, as one tends to do. Chibimon evolves into V-mon, and for a while she can tell the difference between her sibling and her twin only by the color of either of their eyes. She asks her twin if he has any idea why he has not evolved. He simply shrugs, and says that he is waiting for something. She leaves it at that.

  
  


Years pass, as they do. There is unrest, and rumors of a war against dragons. She does her best to focus only on keeping herself and her twin and her sibling safe and fed and alive. She fights those who attempt to fight her.

  
  


Her evolution to DORUguremon is not anything spectacular. An Ankylomon was attempting to keep DORUgamon away from food that she and her siblings needed. She evolved, and the Ankylomon left DORUguremon and V-mon and V-mon alone. Nothing of too much note there.

  
  


She joins an army, at some point, fighting alongside Slayerdramon and her two children, who are now Breakdramon and Slayerdramon themselves. They have grown. So has DORUguremon. 

  
  


The battle is difficult. Painful, almost. The two V-mon cling to her fur, and she starts and shoots molten rock out of her mouth at any who dare approach. And then the battle is over - a dragon bigger than she is, bigger than any other creature that DORUguremon has seen before, red scales and whine and red metal wings and a gigantic lance-gun in their hands. The dragon screams, and the opposing side flees. And the battle is over. The war itself may as well be over after that - none wants to fight Examon, newly-named Dragon Emperor.

  
  


Slayerdramon - older than Examon, older than all of them, motherly still - is insistent upon making sure that DORUguremon rests. She does not know  _ why _ \- a torn wing may be  _ bothersome _ , but she still has fully functioning legs. 

  
  


As it happens, though, Slayerdramon didn't need to worry. The next day after the battle, DORUguremon evolved to Alphamon. She was smaller than her DORUguremon form, and wore black armor, and had two wings and not four and was bipedal as her smaller forms had been, but her gray eyes remained. And she still had her twin, just as old but not grown quite so fast, and her sibling, who looked at the world with silver eyes wide and curious, now a V-dramon.

  
  


And Alphamon thought,  _ we will make this world a better one _ .


	2. Radiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the Royal Knights is assembled, and a miracle finds its light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyeeeeeeeeeeeeett i've had this one done for a little bit but wanted to get ulforcev-dramon's chapter done before i posted it so i could have a little bit of backlog  
> anyways @ the one person who commented and said they looked forward to seeing where this family went: this chapter isn't as much of their family dynamic (and sadly neither is the next chapter) but i promise you that there WILL be at least a oneshot dedicated to them doing stupid sibling stuff. mostly because they have a fourth sibling that gets adopted a while later, after there's like six Royal Knights. so know that there will definitely be more Sibling Shenanigans
> 
> with that out of the way - enjoy!

A lot of V-mon's life revolved around his twin sister. Or rather, their lives revolved around each other, constantly and constantly, eventually breaking off for a time but returning to the comfort of the other inevitably. 

  
  


She was an Ultimate now, and he was so so glad for her - she had wanted to always be able to protect him and their younger sibling, and now she could. It was easier now, as well, with the war over. Not nearly as many fights and skirmishes. 

  
  


Still.

  
  


"Does it not bother you that I have evolved as quickly as I have, and you're still a Child?" She asked, sitting and leaning against a large slab of rock that made part of the area that they had settled in for the night. Always on the move, though Slayerdramon mothered the three of them and Examon as much as the armored dragon could.

  
  


He shook his head, small as it was. "I've said before, Alphamon. I'm waiting for something. I don't know what, but I'm waiting."

  
  


"Hmm." She said, and left the conversation at that, though he got a feeling that she wanted to say more.

  
  


They traveled more. Saw a few sights. There were some items called digimentals - interesting things, those. The idea of armor evolution. . . _called_ to him.

  
  
  


"Maybe you're meant to be an armor evolution, and you just haven't found the right digimental yet." V-dramon suggested. "'Cause, if you weren't then you'd have evolved by now, right? But I've evolved already and you and nee-san are older than me."

  
  


"Probably." V-mon agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see."

  
  


Eventually they got a summons from some great dragon - an Imperialdramon, though supposedly they were a Paladin Mode, which were much more rare and made V-mon more nervous about the whole deal. Paladin Mode was supposed to be a Super-Ultimate - _strong_. And yet he had seen none in any of the many battles he had been in. From the looks of it, his sister agreed with his worries.

  
  


They went anyways. It was a summons, and it would be rude to turn it down. And Examon - the great dragon, determined to build an Empire to fit their name and so they could have authority and a set territory to keep those who wished harm _out_ of - would be there as well. So. Best to go.

  
  


They ended up on that same battlefield where Examon's two halves had jogressed in the first place. Imperialdramon stood, her armor white and pristine, white feathers on white furred wings. Thin fur, of course, like that of V-mon and V-dramon. Long, thick fur was harder for flight. There was some structure being built, with stone and other such things. Examon sat nearly as well, tail wrapped twice around their middle to keep from knocking into anything.

  
  


"I want to make a deal." Was the first thing Imperialdramon said. 

  
  


"No 'hello'?" Alphamon asked, dryly, adjusting her grip on V-dramon so that they did not fall out of her arms while V-mon rested on her head.

  
  


"Ah - my bad." Imperialdramon said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hi. I'm Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, but you. . . probably already knew that." She laughed nervously. "Anyways. I was thinking, since there have been battles and fights popping up here and there, that there could be a group made of Ultimate Digimon, or Digimon around that strength, to sort of keep the peace between everyone? And there could be multiple members so that the group could focus on different things at once."

  
  


"It is an appealing idea." Examon agreed. "However, I and Okaa-sama are busy trying to set up an empire for the protection of dragon Digimon. I am assuming you would have asked me to join this group, yes? What makes you certain that I would have the _time_ to join?"

  
  


"Well." Imperialdramon said. "You could focus on your empire, and you'd still be feeling the peace _there_ , right? So you still be doing what the group was made to do."

  
  


Examon nodded.

  
  


"Do you have a name in mind for this group of yours, Inperialdramon-san?" Alphamon asked.

  
  


"Yes, actually!" She said. "I was thinking something like 'Holy Knights'."

  
  


"But we're not really holy." Alphamon pointed out.

  
  


Imperialdramon seemed to wilt just a little bit. "That's true." She admitted. 

  
  


"Maybe 'Royal Knights'?" V-mon suggested. "Because Examon is going to be an emperor, which makes them royalty, and Slayerdramon-san has basically adopted Alphamon and V-dramon and I, which makes us Examon's siblings, which would make us all royal too. So you guys in the group would be knights, but also royalty. So royal knights." 

  
  


Everyone looked at each other, then nodded. "That makes sense. Good idea, V-mon." Alphamon said.

  
  


"Thanks. I do have a question for you though, Imperialdramon-san." The dragon in question looked at him, a bit started at being addressed again. "How come none of us have seen you in any recent battles?"

  
  


She seemed embarrassed, suddenly. "Ah, that's - well. I only just got this form, being honest. I was a Dinobeemon in the battle that led to Examon-san's current form, but I evolved into an Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode in the middle of it. I've been trying to keep any fights from happening since then, and it was only a few days ago that I evolved again into this form. I've mostly just been trying to get used to it."

  
  


"Fair enough." V-mon said, and relaxed, resting on his twin sister's helmeted head again.

  
  


"Ah, that reminds me though, V-mon-san - you've been waiting to find a digimental, right?" Imperialdramon asked.

  
  


"How'd you know?"

  
  


"Well, I didnt know for _sure_ until just then, but I have ab older sibling who's a Depthmon, and he only just evolved a few days ago because he found a digimental of Sincerity, even though he's a good few hundred years older than me. So, since you're the same age as Alphamon-san and you've not evolved yet, I just found one of every digimental to offer, to help you find the right one." She paused, seeming embarrassed again. "Assuming that's what you've been waiting for."

  
  


"I- _thank you_." V-mon said, and meant it. He hopped down from on his sister's head as Imperialdramon set down all of the digimentals onto a cloth on the ground.

  
  


Most of them looked fine enough, but didn't particularly call to him. There were a few that looked nice enou- **there** . That one. Gold, and made of metal, angular sides. Only half-way, he reached out to touch it, and then he _glowed_.

  
  


The light was beautiful. He felt _power_ . He felt power, and endless possibilities, and whispers of _you shall bend reality in thousands of small ways for the sake of thousands of small miracles_ and he _understood_.

  
  


He stood. Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode and Slayerdramon and Examon and Alphamon and V-dramon all looked at him.

  
  


"What is your name now, little one?" Asked Slayerdramon.

  
  


He thought a moment. The words came to him. "Magnamon." He told them. "The Radiance of Miracles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? i tried to provide **some** explaination for the royal knights forming
> 
> also i love imperialdramon. she's a dork and is doing her best. she'll develop that calm that we see in the great challenges case along the way. also the game doesn't give us a gender for imperialdramon paladin mode so YEET  
> also also this is basically a sort of both pre-canon and au for cyber sleuth. i probably should have said that sooner but oH WELL.
> 
> also also also i just realized that this chapter leaves on the same cliffhanger that examon's oneshot does ergtdhyuj WHOOPS
> 
>  _also_ also (that's a lot of 'also's) examon and v-dramon (aka ulforcev-dramon) are nonbinary because i say so. none of the royal knights really have explicitly confirmed genders in canon so i'm running with it.


	3. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third sibling grows. A prophecy is told. They who wish only to protect secure their own demise unknowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its 12:04 as i type this. how are you all. i was gonna keep this for some backlog but i went "yknow what? nah" so have this. speedy kiddo. theyre nonbinary (ulforcev-dramon that is) and i love them and so should you. enjoy i guess
> 
> this one is kinda short and ramble-y because that was the kinda mood i was in when i wrote it i guess. yeehaw

V-dramon loved their older sister and brother very much. 

  
  


They also loved their new mother, and older sibling.

  
  


However.

  
  


Their siblings worked a lot. They all worked a lot, all three of them, and while V-dramon knew that the three all wanted to make the world safer and reduce the number of fights, still. They wanted their siblings to  _ rest _ .

  
  


It is not that bad, though. While they work a lot, all of them, they are all working to make things  _ better _ . There is a castle being built, slowly, where there had been stone and rock before. The castle, looking at it, looks like it will be very, very big. V-dramon figures that they, whoever is building the castle, want to make sure that all of the Royal Knights can fit  _ into _ the castle. Which would make it  _ need _ to be big, to fit Examon into the structure.

  
  


Examon themself has been off, towards the larger rolling hilled fields that make the Dragon Plains. Building themself an empire, to fit with their title. Building themself a place to keep all the dragons safe. Building themself somewhere  _ they _ could be safe. Hopefully somewhere where they would have less worries about accidentally trampling everything. V-dramon had only gotten under their feet  _ once _ and it was an accident, they swore!

  
  


Still. The castle was being built. Examon was off building their empire, and Alphamon and Magnamon were trying to do other Royal Knight stuff. Which, it hadn’t really been fully decided  _ what _ “Royal Knight stuff” was other than the generic “don’t let fights happen and make sure that nobody is trying to kill everybody”. But! That was okay. V-dramon thought. 

  
  


Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode was nice, though. She seemed stressed a lot, but maybe it was because people expected her to be all Wise And Powerful And All-KnowingTM when she really was just as much a digimon as the rest of anyone. She was just doing her best, V-dramon thought, and they decided that they would be supportive of her. She had also given their brother the digimental he needed to finally evolve again, which helped.

  
  


She also gave V-dramon head pets, if they flopped onto her lap and shoved their head into her hand(s). Like what they were doing now. Because they were sleepy but Alphamon and Magnamon were off doing Royal Knight things, and Slayerdramon was helping their sibling do emperor stuff, and V-dramon wanted affection. Also Imperialdramon’s hands were warm, and she made sure that her claws didn’t scratch V-dramon even as she gave them head pets.

  
  


Imperialdramon stopped giving V-dramon head pats after some point in time. They whined, but she didn’t react. So, V-dramon sadly went off to go somewhere else and find something to entertain themself with while their siblings were somewhere else.

  
  


They did find something, but ended up falling asleep halfway through doing anything. It didn’t matter though, because their sister and brother were back and so V-dramon would go and hug them both, because V-dramon loved their siblings very much. True, they had fallen asleep on one of the higher areas of the still-being-built castle, and they’d had to jump down to reach their siblings (because they were on the ground, and V-dramon was not). Alphamon chided them for jumping, even when V-dramon had evolved to AeroV-dramon halfway down.

  
  


AeroV-dramon just shrugged and said that if they had waited a minute or two more they would have evolved anyways, and then they could’ve flown down. Magnamon said that that wasn’t really the point, but that since AeroV-dramon was okay, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

  
  


AeroV-dramon did more growing in between the years and the organizations and the things being built and improved upon. The castle was finished at some point. It was a very nice castle, very big and fancy and digimon eventually started moving into it. There were lots of rooms and hallways. And bigger rooms and hallways. It was a very fancy castle. Though there weren’t  _ that _ many digimon living in it yet. But maybe more would come as the years went by. The Royal Knights as a whole was still a young organization, after all. Only fifty years old, only as old as a Baby II digimon would be. Not very old at all.

  
  


Regardless. They grew. Their siblings grew. It was a thing that happened. As things happened.

  
  


Their memories of these times were somewhat hazy, but in the way that happier, younger memories were. 

  
  


Regardless.

  
  


Something that they remembered better than other things and was also  _ important _ was that there was a Matadrmon furiously attacking a ball of light as if the ball of light was the source of all the problems in the world.

  
  


“Uh.” AeroV-dramon said. “Why are you attacking that ball of light.”

  
  


The Matadrmon looked up for a second, before going back to attacking the ball of light. Without calling out any attack names, which was a bit unusual but not  _ too _ uncommon. “This ‘ball of light’ is the cause of  _ all of my problems _ .”

  
  


“Don’t you think that’s a bit extreme?” AeroV-dramon asked him.

  
  


“Nope!” Matadrmon said, and kept attempting to destroy the ball. The ball of light, for its part, did a good job trying to evade the attacks.

  
  


“I’m sure that’s not true.” AeroV-dramon said, trying to reason with the dancer digimon.

  
  


“Hmm. Go ahead and believe what you want.” Matadrmon said. “If you want me to stop attacking this thing, protect it yourself and see what happens.”

  
  


Well. AeroV-dramon could do that. Granted, they ended up with several bruises and scrapes, but it was worth it. Well. Kind of.

  
  


Matadrmon seemed  _ desperate _ in his attacking of the ball of light.

  
  


But. AeroV-dramon was someone who  _ protected _ , someone who made sure that those who were being attacked without reason would still be safe and those where were smaller and weaker wouldn’t be killed by someone who couldn’t see past their blind rage.

  
  


To be honest, they weren’t sure when they’d evolved, just that after a hailstorm of attacks from Matadrmon, the dancer stepped back, breathing heavily, and the newly-evolved UlforceV-dramon stood in front of the ball of light, their arms crossed to take the impact of some of the blows, breathing heavily as well. The ball of light quivered beside their ankles.

  
  


Matadrmon laughed, at first dry but quickly turning into something hysteria-filled. “Well!” he said, laughing all the while. “Isn’t that ironic?” Cackling further still, the demon man walked away somewhere. “I suppose since you want to protect it, I’ll let it be. Just know that you’ll end up regretting this in the future, I’m sure.”

  
  


UlforceV-dramon wasn’t sure why those words filled them with such dread.

  
  


Regardless. Giving their new, bigger wings an experimental flap, they set about making their way back to the castle, back to where Alphamon and Magnamon were, and sometimes Slayerdramon and Examon. Their siblings, at least, would be proud of them for evolving and for sticking up for someone who was smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three guesses at to what the ball of light is, the first two dont count, i'll give you a hint: remember what alphamon said was the original forms of the eaters at the end of cyber sleuth? yeah thats what the ball of light is. we're dealing with eaters here. surprise, this is a series that tells how the royal knights came to be in cyber sleuth, just, kinda an au because theres no way this is canon. sadly. it can be canon in our hearts
> 
> also digimon age a lot more slowly here. prolly one of the things that makes it an au, among many. so yeah they're Old
> 
> anyways remember that matadrmon, he'll be important later. much later. i promise he'll be relevant again just be prepaired to wait several months to see him

**Author's Note:**

> whee have fun. enjoy this. or not, if you don't. 
> 
> but anyways these dorks? good


End file.
